


Barren

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Divorce, F/M, Gay Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Plot Twists, Rimming, Smut, harry leaves louis because he can't get pregnant, louis ends up being pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is infertile and it kills him inside every day. He wanted to grow old with his lover, have children, and live to see his great grandchildren before he passed away. He had it all planned out.</p><p>Harry however, is just broken about the situation. He decides to leave his husband of two years and meet someone else, someone that could reproduce him a child.</p><p>so, what happens when the curly haired man leaves his heart broken husband only to find out a few months later that he was in fact, already pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ Z E R O ] - Betrayed

 

 

Louis sat in the car, after yet another doctor's appointment saying that he wasn't pregnant. He so badly wanted to have children, but they've been trying for two years and nothing has seemed to work, they don't know what's wrong. They've tried everything that the doctor had told them, and nothing. Louis just wants to curl into a ball underneath the blankets and hid away for the rest of his life.

Harry sighed from the driver's seat as he placed his hand on Louis' thigh and squeezed it firmly, "We'll just try again, maybe we could talk about in-vitro?"

Louis looked to Harry, "You and I both know we don't have that kind of money for that type of procedure. And even then, it still may not work, it could fail. I don't know what's happening. I'm one of seven, I'm pretty sure that there isn't any fertility problems with my siblings or mother."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's my sperm? Maybe we could get you tested? Make sure that everything is fine?"

Louis shrugged, "Can we at least try again on our own first? I don't want to be poked or prodded for a little bit."

Harry nodded, "Understandable, so what do you want to do differently this time?"

Louis sighed, "I don't even know anymore, can we maybe not even talk about sex? I don't want to be let down again." Harry sighed, but agreed because he didn't want to deal with Louis upset again, he's actually surprised he hasn't started crying again.

Harry spoke to soon because as soon as they got home Louis ran inside and curled himself into a ball as the tears flowed freely down his face. Harry sighed and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He made it just like how Louis likes it and he went to go comfort him.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could take this, he just wanted to have a normal life, but with a baby. And by the looks of it, Louis wasn't pregnant. He couldn't even wait again to get Louis pregnant, he wanted out, and he wanted out now.

He laid down on the bed and took Louis into his arms, "It's okay baby, we'll try again. We'll get you a baby." Harry lied through his teeth as he made the mental note to call a lawyer to serve Louis with divorce papers.

Louis shook his head, "I don't want to try anymore, I want to already be pregnant. My own sister got pregnant on the first try, but we've probably have had sex over one hundred times and still nothing. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you baby, it's just taking it's time."

"But, two years? Nature is seriously screwing us over. I'm about ready to give up and just adopt a child in need."

"We can talk about adoption when we fully know what's happening and why you aren't getting pregnant." Call him selfish, but he didn't want to adopt a child, he wanted one that was his own flesh and blood.

Louis sighed, "I smell tea." He randomly spoke, making Harry chuckle and he handed him the tea once they sat up.

Harry watched Louis as he drank his tea quietly, it's not like he's fallen out of love with Louis, he's just so broken that Louis hasn't gotten pregnant. He's always dreamed of the way Louis' belly would swell up and he would look so adorable. But, his dreams are going to be staying dreams at this rate, he wishes it was all different.

**

"Harry, what do you mean you want a divorce?" Louis yelled at the papers Harry handed him.

"I don't want to be with someone who can't give me what I want."

"Give you what you want? Don't you think that what you want is the same as what I want? Fucking asshole."

Harry didn't want to stay and argue, he just started packing up his things so he could move in with his friend, Niall.

"Harry, don't you fucking leave without talking to me about this!" Louis cried out, but Harry wasn't listening.

"We'll talk about this at the first meeting, make sure you find a good lawyer. I'll come back for my other things later." With that he slammed the door shut and left Louis alone and crying.

Louis felt numb, he felt betrayed, but more importantly, he felt lonely. The only person he's ever loved just left him and he couldn't do anything about it.


	2. [ O N E ] - Changes

 

 

Louis mindlessly dialed his mother's number, "Mummy, he left me."

"What do you mean he left you?" His mother asked shockingly, she didn't know what he meant by that he left.

Louis wiped away his tears, "Harry, said since I couldn't get pregnant, he left me. He said he didn't want to be with someone who couldn't give him what he wanted. Fucking asshole."

"I'll be right over with the girls, Ernie and Dan, and I'll take care of my baby."

"The door's unlocked, I'm going to take a shower and just relieve some of my stress."

"Alright baby, we'll be there in the next half hour. I just got finished making cookies, so I'll just bring them over. Dan is already on the phone with his lawyer and we'll get this all figured out, don't you worry."

"Thank you mummy."

"No problem sweetie, mummy will be there to make everything better."

Louis hung up the phone and made sure the door was unlocked so that his family could come right in without him having to let them in. He was so out of it he didn't realize that he got into the shower fully clothed, he didn't realize he was hysterically crying until Dan came into the bathroom to haul him out. Louis' mum had him go in just in so that she could make him some food and warm up the cookies.

Dan turned off the shower and wrapped him in a towel before he picked him up and brought him into the bedroom, "Lou, buddy, calm down before you have a panic attack." Dan took his face into his hands and had him look at him as he was still trying to catch his breath. "Deep breaths, in through your mouth, out your nose."

Louis did just that and then collapsed into Dan's chest, still crying softly, "Why would he do something like this? I thought he loved me?"

Dan sighed, "I don't know what is going through that asshole's mind, but he's probably so caught up in wanting a child he'll break anyone's heart to get that. He's being a real dick about it and should have dealt with it properly. He's being a child, quitting when he doesn't get what he wants, thinking it's the right thing to do."

Louis sighed, "He didn't even want me to talk to him about it, had his heart set on breaking the marriage. It's not my fault I haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Harry doesn't realize that it can take some time for someone's body to get pregnant. Sometimes it can happen quickly or it could take years before someone get pregnant. Did you offer about adoption?"

"He was too fucking selfish to even want it. I asked him and he told me to lets try getting a biological one, but I knew it was his way of saying that he only wanted a child that was his own flesh and blood."

Dan sighed, "Harry has changed since the last time we visited."

"You got that right." Dan nods and he goes into Louis' dressers, making sure to just find Louis' clothes and handed them over to him to get changed.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't get to shower yet, so I'll tell mum that you are showering now. She's making your favorite and your sisters are making you something."

Louis nods, "Thank you," he whispered loud enough so that he could hear. Dan patted him on his back before he rubbed his back as they hugged and then he left him to finally shower.

"If you're not out in fifteen minutes I'm coming in clothed or not." Dan smiled before he walked back to the kitchen to help Jay with cooking.

Louis chuckled as he walked into the bathroom, stripping himself down to finally shower like he wanted to do an hour ago. He just mindlessly washed himself, even though in the back of his mind he wanted to scrub himself raw to get everything of Harry off of him. But, he knew that it would just push him back into the dark times he was in when he first met Harry, so he shook that out of his mind and went back to calmly washing himself.

He slipped back out of the shower and he put on the clothes Dan had grabbed for him. He left his hair a wet mess as he walked down the stairs to see his family. He was too busy thinking about everything that happened, he didn't notice a little four year old tackle into his legs, "Lou, I missed you!"

Louis smiled and picked up his younger brother, Ernie, "Hey there buddy, Lou missed you too." Ernie kissed Louis' cheek before he nuzzled his head under his chin.

"Lou, where's Harry?" Ernie asked curiously after a few minutes.

Louis sighed, "Harry left."

"Where he go?"

"I don't know buddy, but I don't think he'll be coming back."

Ernie pouted, "I'm sorry Lou."

"It's alright buddy, not your fault. Now lets go see what mummy is up to." Louis kisses the top of Ernie's head as he walks them into the kitchen, placing him on the counter with Dan to give his mum a hug.

"Hey sweetie, Dan told me what happened in the shower. You okay?"

Louis nodded, "One of my many low moments, but I'm fine."

Jay sighed, "I'm making your favorite, and the girls are somewhere making something, I don't know since they won't tell me what they are doing."

Louis chuckled, "They never tell you because they know you'll squeal."

Jay smiled, "True, but anyways, made you some tea and warmed up the cookies." Jay handed him a big glass of tea and a few cookies, "And Liam said that him and Zayn will be over later. Your phone kept ringing, so I had to answer it."

Louis nodded, "Did he tell you what time?"

"Told them to be here for dinner, so in like an hour. By, the way, I went and changed your phone backgrounds, and changed the name of Harry's contact. Put all of the photos of you two together in folder on your phone with a password only I know. Just in case something were to happen and yeah."

"Thank you mum, you didn't have to do that," He muttered quietly.

"It's just a start, and like I said, if something happens just let it happen."

Louis nodded, "I don't know if anything would happen."

Jay shrugged, "You never know, now either stay and help me chop the veggies or leave so that I can do it."

Louis shook his head, "I'll help." He ate the cookies and finished his tea as he helped chopping the vegetables. Smiling wide as his mum tried everything possible to make him laugh, and it worked every time.


	3. [ S E C O N D ] - Friends

 

 

"Harry, what the fuck man?!" Zayn smacked the back of his head, him and Liam stopped by Niall's flat before they would go to Louis', "You have the nerve, you are so fucking lucky that I'm nice today because I swear to god that you'd end up in the hospital when I'm through with you."

"Really Harry, why'd you have to break his heart?!" Liam screamed at him as he was holding Zayn back from pouncing on him, he really wanted to let him go to see what he would do, but he knew that wouldn't end right.

"Because he broke mine! I wanted a child and he can't give me one!"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it! He's so fucking torn because you decided to throw divorce papers at him, two fucking years married, and many more beforehand! You and I both know how keen he was on having children, and then because he can't fucking give you a biological one you leave him. You are a fucking coward," Zayn spat at him, not wanting to hear anymore dragged his feet back out to the car.

"Don't fucking call me names, we've tried for two years, countless tests and nothing. I don't even think he can get pregnant!"

Liam chuckled, "Really? Then explain the times you'd have to nurse him because he got the male version of a period? Remember the first time that he actually got it and he started bleeding and freaking out, but you were there to lend him your jacket? Or the time when you actually went to the doctor and they told you he had a full functioning uterus with healthy eggs? Then fucking explain why the fuck you decide to leave him because he hasn't given you want you wanted?! It's been only two fucking years! Some people will be lucky to get pregnant that early, you my friend are such a bastard that I really hope that Louis would never forgive you." Liam went to leave the house when he turned around, "Ohh, and one more thing." He swung and punched Harry right in the nose, "That's for making my baby brother cry. Tell Niall that he's welcome to come for dinner at Lou's, since he's not talking to you either, see you at court." Liam shakes out his hand as he slams the door on the way out.

Harry held his nose as the blood was gushing out, he tilted his head back and pinched the top of the bridge. He went into his room and grabbed an old towel to wipe up the blood, wincing at the sharp shooting pain in his nose, "I deserved that," he muttered quietly. He cleaned up the blood off the floor and changing out of his bloody shirt.

He heard the front door open and Niall walking into his room, changing quickly only to leave right away. He sighed, he really needed new friends and fast. But, he couldn't go out just yet, he needed to wait a bit or someone might think that he was cheating the whole time.

**

Liam and Zayn had arrived about an hour before dinner was supposed to be served, and Liam was still shaking out his hand, "You sure hit him pretty hard, kudos to you," Zayn said as he turned off the engine and walked right inside without knocking, Liam right behind.

Zayn didn't say anything to anyone else, just walked right into the kitchen and took Louis into his arms, Liam following in suit. Eventually the whole family joined in on the group hug and Louis sniffled, "You guys really know how to make me smile."

"It's our job Lou, and I may have sort of punched Harry?" Liam spoke as if it was a question, when he was just waiting to see how Louis would react.

They broke away from the hug, and Louis chuckled, "Good, maybe that would knock some sense into his thick head."

Liam chuckled along with him, going into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and some drinks for him and Zayn. Louis motioned for the two of them to follow him into the bedroom and they sat down on the bed.

"So, how are you two?" Louis asked a bit awkwardly.

"Good, we're doing good.." Zayn spoke as he was holding something back, and Louis caught on.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Louis asked, eying both of them curiously.

"We sort of maybe have gotten approved to adopt?" Liam muttered quietly as Zayn squeezed his thigh softly. Liam and Zayn have been in a relationship a few years prior to Louis and Harry, they got married a year ago. But, they found out that Zayn wouldn't be able to carry a child, unless they find a surrogate for his eggs. Louis offered, but they told him they would hold off until he had a child with Harry, but now it will all be different.

"Ohhh, that's great news!" Louis smiled happily at the two of them.

"You're not upset?" Liam asked quietly.

Louis just shrugged, "I don't mind, it's your life and I'm happy for you."

"Are you really?" Zayn asked, not buying this one bit.

Louis looked down at his lap and a tear trickled out of his eye, "I am happy, I just wish that Harry wouldn't have broke up with me over stupid shit."

Zayn sighed and put Louis into his lap as he rubbed his back soothingly, "You should have heard what Liam screamed at Harry, he had no right to do what he's doing. He's just a fucking coward and he doesn't care who he hurts."

"I know, but you want to know what hurts the most?"

Zayn looked to Liam, who just shrugged, "What is it Lou?"

"I still love him."


	4. [ T H I R D ]- Assumptions

 

 

Ever since Louis has been in the current situation he is in, he's never alone. Liam and Zayn have been staying with him whenever they can, while Niall just comes when he wants, sometimes in the middle of the night. Louis doesn't care because Niall comes into the guest room and cuddles with him, he doesn't mind because he's missed the comfort of sleeping next to someone for so long.

Sometimes Niall would be gone when he woke up, other times he would be in the kitchen cooking up breakfast, but Louis never complains. He's happy to have the friends that he has.

It was almost like clockwork, three weeks after Harry left him, he started getting sick. He would get nauseous whenever he smelt eggs or melted cheese, it was really random and he didn't know what might be the problem. Niall wouldn't comment on it, and he would just stop making the things that got him sick and make something else.

Louis would try to hid him throwing up from him, but it never worked, there was always a hand rubbing his back to sooth him. Even if it was three in the morning, there he was. Since he started getting sick, Niall would stay over more, saying that he could care less about what Harry thinks because he'd rather be with Louis.

After about a week and a half, and Niall frowning as Louis ran to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach, for the fifth time the past hour. It was four am, and Louis has been getting sick non stop, he can't even keep the water down without throwing it up. He finally gets up and sees Louis hunched over the toilet, sickly pale and shaking.

"Lou, I have to bring you to the emergency, I think you're a bit dehydrated. You can't keep anything down, I'll help you change into something and I'll pack you a few things. Alright?"

Louis just nodded as he dry heaved into the toilet, he tried to get up off the floor, but he was too dizzy. He clutched his head before he rasped out a loud, "Niall, I can't get up without falling over."

Niall was quick to come to him and help him off the floor to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Niall walked him to the bed and helped him put on his joggers, shoes and a jumper. He packed a few necessities for Louis, and he picked him up as he walked him to his car. He started the car and pressed some buttons on his dash and he called Lou's mother, who is always awake this early.

"Niall? You never call me this early, unless something is wrong? Is it Louis? Is he okay?"

"Mumma Jay, he's alright. He's severely dehydrated, can't even keep down water. He's been getting sick for the past week and we think he had some stomach bug, but no he can't eat or drink without getting sick. I'm bringing him to the emergency room, they'll know what to do."

Niall heard her sigh in the phone, "Tell them to run a blood test."

"What, why?"

"Trust me, I'll be there once in a bit with Dan."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Niall got turned off the phone, looking over at Louis for a second when he reached a green light to see him curled up into a ball fast asleep on the chair, clutching a bucket just in case he were to throw up again.

Niall dialed Liam's number and he went over the same thing as he did with Jay, and he told him that they'll be there after he gets all his tests done, but they will be there. Niall pulled into the emergency room, which was oddly quiet and he quickly went inside to tell the nurse what was happening and she was quick to grab a wheelchair and followed Niall to get Louis. Niall got Louis into the chair, and right then he dry heaved again into the bucket, groaning as it was starting to hurt his throat from how much he's thrown up in the past few hours.

They were quick to admit him and put him on IV fluids so that he can feel better, Niall told the nurse that his mother wanted her to do a blood test. He told her that she didn't tell him why, but the nurse nodded and said that they were already going to do that because they had an idea of what might be happening.

Niall nodded as the nurse left to get the kit to take the blood. Niall finally got a good look at Louis and he looked so drained, it was as if someone sucked the life out of him.

The nurse came in a bit later and took the blood from Louis, "The test results should be back in an hour, maybe quicker since we're a bit quiet tonight, but who knows what could happen. He'll be on the IV for a few hours until the doctor deems him okay to leave, which he'll be in once the tests come back to see what's the problem.

"Thank you so much," Niall spoke as she cleaned up her mess and she left with a smile.

Niall sighed as he collapsed on the the chair by the window, rubbing his hands over his face and he leaned back to close his eyes only to be interrupted with Jay and Dan walked into the room. Jay sighed as he went over to kiss Louis' forehead.

"The blood test will be back in about an hour or sooner, and that's when the doctor should be coming in as well."

Jay nodded, "So, my assumption could be true."

"What assumption?"

"You'll see, it will all make sense." They actually only had to wait twenty minutes, and by that time Louis had woken up, feeling much better than before.

The doctor walked into the room, with the results in his hand, "Hello, I'm Dr. Bryan, and I have what has caused this sudden onset of dehydration. And no it was not a stomach bug, but it does involve the stomach area, per say."

Louis cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, congratulations Mr. Styles, you're pregnant."


	5. [ F O U R ] - Excuse me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what i did... i'm laughing.

 

 

"Excuse me?" Louis rasped out loudly, "Could you repeat that?"

"Mr. Styles, you're pregnant."

Louis chuckled, "That's funny because the last time I went to the doctors three weeks ago they told me I wasn't."

The doctor opened his phone and opened up his calendar, "This may sound a bit weird, but when you went to the doctor, when did you and your partner have sex?"

Louis thought for a second, "Three days prior because my ex-partner was being paranoid with the idea of me getting pregnant."

"See that's what went wrong, sometimes it can take up to six days for a person to get pregnant, so in this case you were tested too early."

Louis groaned, "So, you're telling me that my partner left me because I couldn't get pregnant only to actually be already pregnant?"

The doctor nodded, "Basically, so would you want me to perform an ultrasound to make sure?"

Louis nodded, "Don't you have to use the wand thingy?"

"Yes, since you're so early, this will be the easier way to see the baby or babies."

"Please let it not be babies."

The doctor chuckled, "Well, we'll just have to find out. Do you want all three of them in here?"

Louis shrugged, "They've all seen me naked at some point. So, I don't mind."

A nurse came in a short time later with the internal ultrasound machine and leaving after the doctor took it from her. He wheeled it over to the side of the bed and plugged it in.

"Louis, could you put your feet flat on the bed please."

Louis leaned back and put his feet flat on the bed, "Like this?"

"Perfect," The doctor put on some gloves and grabbed the tube of lube, he lathered it on the wand and he sat down at the edge of the bed. "This will be a bit cold." He spoke as he pushed it in slowly until he was in deep enough to see his reproductive tract. He moves it around for a few moments when he came by not one, but three blobs. "This is interesting."

"What is?" Louis asked as he moved to the screen to look at the monitor.

"Congratulations Mr. Styles, you're having triplets"

"Excuse me, what?" Louis looked at him wide eyed, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Three different blobs, or well babies," The doctor said as he moved the wand around to try to hear the baby's heartbeats. On the monitor, three separate heartbeats were heard.

Louis' eyes became glassy, "My babies?"

The doctor nodded, "Your babies." He moved the wand a bit to make sure that he got all of the babies in the monitor and took the photo, and printed out five. He removed the wand and wiped off Louis' bum before he pulled the covers back over him.

"I'll be right back with the pictures and I'll give you the prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins, as well as starting up your appointments. And you're lucky because I'm a doctor that only does male pregnancies, so I will be your doctor through the process."  
  
Louis nodded, "Thank you doctor." He leaves the room, as Louis looked down at his pudgy tummy.

"Lou, you okay?" Niall asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought that telling Harry I am pregnant with one child, how the hell am I supposed to explain that I'm having triplets?"

Niall chuckled, "He's going to be shitting his pants once you do."

Louis started laughing, before he stopped and whined, "That's not funny Niall, what if I tell him and then he want's to instantly get back together with me?"

"You know he will do it though, so maybe just think of something to say."

"I can't just say, 'Ohh by the way Harry I am actually pregnant, with triplets but since you wanted a divorce it's still happening.' He'll use that against me in court!"

"Lou, calm down, he is the father whether you like it or not. You can't just prevent him from seeing or being there for his children."

Louis smirked at Niall, "Watch me."

 

 


	6. [ F I V E ] - Resonable

 

 

"Louis, you have to be a bit more reasonable," Niall spoke to Louis as he had made up his mind about still going through the divorce.

"What? He wanted a divorce, and he's getting one. Just because I'm having his triplets doesn't give him the right to be with me. I'm not about to drop everything and think it's alright, it's not. He fucking left me, he left me." Louis put his hands over his face as he started crying.

Niall sighed and got on to the bed and took Louis into his arms, "Love, you need to calm down."

Louis shook his head in Niall's chest, "Why did he have to do this to me? Fucking asshole."

Niall chuckled, "In his defense, he didn't know that you were pregnant."

"Don't make me hit you," Louis mumbled as his crying slowed down.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but it's true. Harry is an asshole, I'll agree to that, but he didn't know you were pregnant. You need to cut him some slack."

"No, no. He doesn't deserve it, he needs to realize what he left. He's not coming back into my life that easy. I know I said that I won't let him near the children, but that's really mean even if he did break my heart, they are still his."

Niall nodded, "Exactly, and you don't have to let him back in that easily. He needs to earn it back, earn your trust."

Louis nodded, "I have the perfect plan."

"If it involves us faking anything, that will be a big fat no."

"But-" "No, not going to happen. You and I both know that us trying to be something will be so obvious."

Louis sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry for even thinking that."

Niall chuckled, "It's okay, no worries."

Louis sighed and laid back on the bed, "Why can't my life be easier?"

"I wish I knew, but if it was easier, would it be worth living?"

"Well, just look at it this way, if you have an easy life then you won't have to worry about people dying or deceiving you. It would be the perfect life."

"Not necessarily, I sort of like having hard situations thrown at me. It makes me learn from them and know what I can do later if it were to happen again."

"Like I want this to happen again, this is torture."

"The only thing that is torture is Harry, the babies have nothing to do with it."

Louis sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

Niall chuckled, "I'm always right." He kissed Louis forehead before he told him he was going across the street to get some sandwiches, and Louis told him he wanted something with chicken and turkey that was really spicy.

While Niall was gone Zayn and Liam walked in, "You just missed Niall, he went to get lunch."

"We caught up with him, gave him some money to get us something too. When did your mum and Dan leave?"

"They left around nine, the girls had appointments. It's their week off or whatever, so Mum decided to have them get check ups. They should be coming back in the next two hours or so, just before I get discharged."

Liam and Zayn sat at opposite ends of the bed, "So, what did they say was wrong?" Zayn asked as he started rubbing Louis feet like he always would do.

"Well, other than me being severely dehydrated? I actually am pregnant."

"What? Seriously? This isn't a joke right?" Zayn asked loudly, really excited as well.

Louis nodded, "Three babies."

"Three?" Liam asked, his eyes immediately going down to Louis' stomach, poking at the little pudge since Louis lifted up his gown since he already was slightly showing.

Louis slapped his hand away, "Stop that."

"Sorry," He muttered quietly, "So, um how are you going to tell Harry?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't even know. Like he was the one who wanted the divorce, so he's still getting one whether he likes it or not."

"You sure about that?" Zayn asked curiously, wanting to know what he actually thought.

"I'm with Zayn, Lou. You know for a fact that once he gets the news that you're pregnant, he's going to go right back to you. Like puddy in your hands, he'd be wrapped around your finger just like that."

Louis groaned, "But, that's not going to happen! I'm not going to let him come back to me that easily. He has to earn my trust back, he can't just up and leave and then think he can swoop right back into my life. He's got another thing coming if he thinks that it's so easy."

"I still wanna punch him for breaking your heart, no one breaks your heart and gets away with it," Zayn stated quietly, clenching his fists in the sheets.

"I already punched him baby, I don't think he would be able to handle you." Liam rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"You should have done more than punched him, should've like threatened to chop off his dick or something," Louis voiced his opinion, making the others snickered trying not to laugh too loudly.

"There is so much more I wish I could have done, but at the end of the day, he's still a person and we can get in trouble," Zayn spoke truthfully, making Louis roll his eyes.

"But, what are friends for if they don't go jail for helping out another friend?"

"A friend who doesn't want a criminal record?" Zayn spoke as he raised his eyebrow at Louis.

"Where is Niall with my food, I'm starving. I haven't been able to eat anything since yesterday morning," Louis spoke, changing the conversation real quickly. A few minutes later Niall walked in with a bag of sandwiches, chips and drinks.

"The only thing on the menu that was spicy was this buffalo chicken with jalapenos, hot sauce, guacamole and some other hot stuff."

Louis made grabby hands, "Gimme."

"Not until you say please," Niall said as he gave Liam and Zayn their food.

"Niall, will you please give me your food before I scream from hunger."

Niall rolled his eyes and gave him his really spicy sandwich, and his jalapeno flavored potato chips, "Is this one of your weird cravings? You've never went this hard for spicy food."

Louis shrugged as he took a big bit and moaned at the taste, "Don't care, it's so good."

Zayn sniffed, "Dang, what the fuck is on that, I smell it over here."

Louis looked at his sandwich, "There's a lot of stuff here, want to try it?" He thrusted it to Zayn, who shrugged and took a bite.

"Holy fuck, that's spicy, how in the word is your mouth not on fire?"

"It is, but the babies love it, so..." Louis trailed off as he opened up his sandwich and placed some of the chips on it. He took a bite out of it and moaned, "So good."

The three others looked at each other before laughing. They all knew that the next couple of months will be one wild ride.


	7. [ S I X ] - Low

 

 

Louis groaned as he looked down at his very visible baby bump, he should have known that since he's pregnant with triplets that he would balloon out quicker. So, he being only about a month and a half at this point, he looked to be four.

"Niall, how the fuck am I supposed to hide this?" Louis pointed down to show Niall what he meant, frowning as he couldn't button up his nice dress pants.

"Lou, Harry is going to find out sooner or later, so maybe showing up to the first meeting with the lawyers would spark up something."

"Yeah, and if he tries to get back with me right then and there, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Not let him, if the judge thinks that you should go into counseling, then do it. They will literally tell you that you can't prevent Harry from seeing his children unless there is a plausible explanation for it."

"So breaking my heart won't be a great reason?" Louis pouts.

"I'm afraid not, and don't come up with a lie either, that will make you look bad."

"Fine, fine. But, please help me? I can't fit into my pants."

Niall only chuckled as he looked through Louis' closet, only coming up with a pair of jeggings, "These are sort of stretchy, and they are nice enough to pass off as business casual. Try them on, and if the elastic is too tight, I'll cut the seam so you can breathe."

"Thank you Niall," Louis spoke as he pulled on the pants, and Niall did actually have to cut the seam since it was a bit too tight on his belly.

"Ready?" Niall asked as he grabbed the car keys and his sun glasses.

"Nope, but I have to do this."

;;

Niall pulled up to the office where they would be meeting up with Harry, "You sure you don't want me to stay out of the room?"

Louis shook his head, "Nope, want another witness if he tries to say something that never happened. And besides, if I need to cry then you can shield me."

Niall chuckled, "Fine, fine. We still have a half hour to spare, lets go get a coffee and a hot chocolate for you, sounds good?"

Louis nodded, "Please."

They both ended up getting their drinks and they just made their way to the meeting late, already seeing Harry sitting at the desk, not really looking up from where he was looking at his lap. Louis and Niall sat next to each other on the other side, Louis' lawyer, he stepfather next to Louis.

"Alright, seeing as we have both parties here, why don't we get started."

"Hold that thought, I gotta pee," Louis carefully got out of the chair and Harry's eyes diverted down to Louis' obvious bump, and his jaw opened in shock.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies," Niall spoke as he noticed Harry staring, still staring even when Louis left the room.

Harry shook his head, "Is he-" "Wait until he comes back, you don't deserve an explanation unless it's from him," Niall cut off Harry before he was able to continue what he was going to say, making the latter slump back in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

Louis came back a short time later, "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, we're still going to start early anyways," Dan spoke calmly as he was looking through the files for the case.

"How long have you known?" Harry spoke coldly, glaring at Louis.

"Excuse me?" Louis replied back, quite confused as to what he was referring to.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

Louis rolled his eyes, thinking back for a sec before looking at Niall, "When was I admitted to the hospital for dehydration?"

Niall typed at his phone for a second, "Two weeks, you're six weeks along."

"There's you're answer, ohh and it's triplets," Louis spoke with a sly smile, as he patted his stomach.

"Tri-triplets?" Harry's eyes widened, "What? How?"

"Well, because you were so caught up in making sure I was pregnant, I got tested too early. If you would have waited two weeks, we wouldn't be in this position now would we?"

Harry sighed, "I guess not."

"And before you say anything, no we are not getting back together, you wanted this divorce. So I'm giving you this divorce."

"What I don't have a say in destroying the papers?"

"Seeing as both parties signed the papers, we still have to go through the whole process, until a judge tells you to go to counseling or something," Dan commented, breaking the conversation on babies, Harry's lawyer nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm the father, I have the right to know."

"I just told you, so you have nothing to worry about," Louis spoke, an annoyed tone evident in his voice.

"You could have told me before this meeting, we could have worked something out, don't you think you doing this is a bit low?"

Louis glared, "Me being low? Are you fucking serious right now?" Niall sat back and watched as this was starting to get good, he knew he came for a reason. "You're the one who's fucking low, you fucking piece of shit. You were the one to serve me with a fucking divorce because I couldn't get pregnant, what ever happened to 'til death do us part'?" Louis pushed out his seat, "You are the one who needs a reality check. I'm done looking at him, reschedule when you tell him how to talk to a person. I'll see you later Dan, mum wants a family dinner." He stormed out of the office and right out to the car, waiting for Niall.

Niall came out a short time later, taking Louis into his arms, the pregnant male crying into his chest, "It's okay, you stood your ground."

"I know, but why did he have to say that? I'm not the one who wanted a divorce."

"He's just a dick who doesn't want to admit he was wrong. Dan even told him off when you left, it was actually funny."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said, 'How dare you speak to the father of your children? He may have not told you sooner about the pregnancy, but he at least told you. And you are the one who needs to think things over before you say them. I'll reschedule for a week or so, whenever Louis wants to talk to you, let alone be in the same room as you.'"

Louis chuckled, "Remind me to give Dan a hug later, you're still coming to dinner right?"

Niall nodded, "Of course, I'm considered family. And besides Liam and Zayn are bringing over their potential child they could foster."

"Right, of course. Can we get ice cream? I want chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate."

Niall laughed, "The next few months with you is going to be so much torture."

Louis hit Niall in the chest before he got into the car. And little did they know someone was watching them with a frown, he knew he messed up big time and he didn't know how he could get him back after the stunt he pulled today.


	8. [ S E V E N ] - Harry messed up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... and that it's short. I hope to have updates to come quicker, but no promises.

 

 

Harry sighed as he watched Louis and Niall from his car, he frowned when he watched Louis rub his tiny baby bump. The bump that carried his own children, "Why didn't I just wait?," he thought quietly to himself. He messed up big time and he doesn't know he will be able to fix it.

Or if he can even fix it.

He started his car and drove to his mother's house, she basically called him when she found out what he did and demanded he come to talk to her. He wasn't in the mood to get yelled at, but as well not to get yelled at from not showing up.

As soon as Harry walked into the door his mother was livid and started yelling. All Harry could do was take everything that she said with a heavy heart, because she was right and he was wrong. For once Harry didn't have the energy to argue back, he just sat on the couch and let his mother yell at him. She never called him names, but just told him how stupid he was for filing the divorce.

Harry sighed, "Mum, I know what I did was wrong and I want to fix it. Don't you think that Louis is being a bit stubborn too?"

Anne couldn't help but laugh, "I actually think that Louis is doing the right thing in this situation to be honest. You broke his heart and he's doing what he thinks is right. He's doing what you wanted in the first place. Do you honestly think that anyone in his position should just drop the divorce?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Then you will need to go through with the whole process, the judge will realize that you two will need to sort out your differences with counseling or whatever."

"I know, that's what Dan told us in the meeting before Louis stormed out."

"Why did Louis storm out?"

"I found out today that he's pregnant, pregnant with triplets," Harry spoke, letting out a heavy breath.

Anne paused, "Triplets? I'm going to be a grandma?"

Harry nodded, "I'm pretty sure he'll include you even if he's mad at me."

"Honey, everyone is mad at you. I'm your mother, I'm mad because you made the wrong decision on impulse."

"I know, I know. I did make the wrong decision, but in that time I thought that it was necessary."

Anne groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Baby, that is never a necessary decision to make. Just because he couldn't get pregnant fast enough doesn't mean that you give up, you keep trying and then use alternative options."

"Some of the options are so expensive, and is it so selfish to say that I wanted children with my own blood?"

"Honey, Louis has multiple sisters that would have stepped in to help you guys if you needed."

"I wasn't thinking, I never think when I'm so frustrated with life."

"There's your problem then," She casually spoke, hoping Harry got the idea of what she was trying to say.

"What is?"

"Take a moment and think about things before you make a decision and ruin your chances."

And Harry knew that his mother was right, he just hoped that everything will go back to before he decided to divorce Louis. If only he had a time machine or the time turner that Hermione had in Harry potter. He could go back and tell himself that what he was about to do wasn't the right thing to do. But, what's done is done and he can't go back and redo it.

 


	9. [ E I G H T ]- Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, this is setting the stage for the next coming chapter...

 

 

Louis sighed as he looked at his little bump, "Why couldn't you guys pop up before he wanted to divorce me?" He frowned as he thought about everything that him and Harry could experience together, but he had to go and ruin things.

Though, he couldn't help but smile at the memories that he and Harry shared over the years. He just wished that they could still make memories.

He put his hands over his bump and smiled as he felt them move in his stomach. They only just recently started to move, no kicks or anything, but he could feel them moving about a lot.

He looked at the clock and saw that he still had time before Niall came home, so he moved to his bed and got comfy before he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed of Harry, the good and bad, and hoping for the future.

Louis frowned in his sleep because he just wanted everything back to normal, but he's not giving Harry the benefit of the doubt.

**

_"Harry?" Louis poked him in his side as the younger lad was fast asleep cuddled into his pillow._

_Harry groaned, not opening his eyes, "What is it Lou?" he asked, yawning loudly._

_"I want to try for a baby, for real this time." Louis had been thinking about this for a while now, and he needed to talk to Harry about it before he went crazy._

_"You had to wake me up because of this? Can we talk about this when we're both awake?"_

_Louis pouted, "Alright, yeah that's fine. But, budge up, I'm cold and want cuddles."_

_Harry chuckled and pulled Louis to his chest. He kissed his cheek softly before he fell back to sleep._

_The next morning during breakfast, Louis brought it up again, and he couldn't have been happier to what Harry had said as his answer._

_"I would  love to have a baby with you, but I would like to be married first," He spoke from behind Louis who was at the stove. Harry pulled out a ring box and dropped down to his knee._

_Louis had turned around and he dropped the spatula to the floor. He put a hand over his mouth as his eyes started to water. Harry didn't even get to say anything before Louis had spoke, "Yes, I will marry you."_

_**_

Louis woke up from his nap, he had been crying in his sleep and Niall had to shake him to wake up. He pushed his face into Niall's chest and he mumbled, "I miss him Niall, no matter how much he makes me mad, I still can't help but love him. I don't want to not be with him. I just want him back. I want him back. Niall, please I can't stand to be away from him any longer." His silent tears turned into violent sobs.

Niall sighed, "Alright, we'll get you your husband back." Niall didn't want to say that, he just didn't want to see his best mate suffer anymore.

**

"No, Louis you can't let him get what he wants. He needs to realize that not everything is handed to him on a silver platter. He wants you to want him, you can't let him." Jay just shook her head as she was trying to reason with him.

Louis' bottom lip wobbled as he rubbed at his baby bump. "Mum, I can't do this anymore, I really can't. I need him mum, I need the father of my children."

 


	10. [ N I N E ] - Two Weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, and please don't hate me. I had this planned for awhile, I finally had found the perfect place to put this.
> 
> not edited

 

 

You ever get a feeling that something is going wrong but you can't figure out what it is? This was happening to Harry, he was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to actually sleep. But, there was something in his mind preventing him, like someone he cared for was hurting.

He sighed as he looked to the clock and it read 2 am, and just as he was about to take some melatonin, the doorbell rang. He heard Niall cursing up a storm and yelling, "Who the fuck comes to my house at this ungodly hour?!" Harry followed quietly behind him and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw both Jay and Dan in tears when Niall answered the door.

"It's Louis, he was in an accident."

Harry's heart sank to his stomach, he couldn't even begin to explain how he's feeling. "Wh-what happened?"

Jay looked to Harry with sympathetic eyes, "He was on his way to reconcile with you when some dickheaded drunk driver ran a red light. He was hit from behind but the impact made his car flip and landed on the roof. There was a few civilians that were able to carefully pull him from the wreck, seeing at the drunk driver was already sort of dead, before Louis' car blew up. The doctors are saying it's really bad, they don't know how the kids are and they have to be careful with everything seeing as he's pregnant."

"What do you know so far as to what's wrong with him?" Niall asked, tears rolling down his face.

"He has a severe concussion, broken and cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken elbow and a fractured ankle. He's got a long road ahead of him with recovery," Dan spoke as he rubbed Jay's back.

"Can we go see him?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's why we're here, when they put Louis into the ambulance he kept mumbling your name. He wants you to be by his side."

Harry choked back a sob. "Really?"

Jay nodded. "He really wants you back, he can't stand to lose you. No matter how much we may despise you, you never get in between a pregnant person and what they want. You don't want to be the cause of the rampage."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "I would be afraid of Louis making it so I couldn't reproduce again."

"Well, depending how Louis gets out of this, he may not either."

Harry sighed and looked to Niall before they both scurried off to get dressed as they followed Jay and Dan to the hospital in the next town over. It was a hospital that specialized in life threatening trauma. Harry looked at Niall as they both gulped.

"He'll be okay, we know how tough Louis is, he'll fight this."

"I know, I'm also worried about the babies."

Niall sighed, "I know, but right now you need to worry about Louis because the babies count on him too."

Harry nodded and they as they pulled into the parking lot they saw Zayn and Liam. Their daughter was probably dropped off at Jay's to have the older girls watch her as they stood with Louis.

**

_"Baby, please promise me one thing," Louis broke the silence between him and Harry as they were relaxing on a Sunday afternoon. Louis' head was in Harry's lap as the latter threaded his fingers through the softness of his hair._

_"What is it hun?"_

_"Whatever you do, please don't give up on us. Even if one of us is dying or hurt or whatever, please don't stop believing that someone good can come out of it."_

_"I promise baby, don't worry." Harry leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his lips._

_**_

A light was shining bright in Louis' eyes, he tried to wake up but his eyes were so heavy he couldn't. He heard shouts around him as he felt his body convulse, the light turning to darkness once again.

Harry looked up when the door to the waiting room opened. "Is there a family of a Mr. Louis Styles here?"

All six pairs of eyes immediately looked up and Jay responded, "We're his family. I'm his mum, and he's his step dad and that's his husband right over there."

The doctor nodded and he grabbed the three of them to a private room to explain what was happening. "It's a miracle that he and the babies are still alive."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean that the babies are still well?"

The doctor nodded, "Louis may not be the fit of health right now, but we performed an ultrasound the the babies are alive and well. Nothing is going wrong and we are closely monitoring all four of them for the next twenty four hours. Now the bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"It seems that the concussion that Louis has encountered has caused him to develop seizures, we don't know the extent to his brain injuries until we get the clear to use the MRI. We have to be careful because going into an MRI with him being pregnant could harm the baby. So, first we need to stabilize him before we consult with his OBGYN to what we could do further."

"When are we going to be able to see him?"

"The doctors and nurses are trying to get him to stop seizing, making sure that the medication won't do harm to the babies. So, within the hour he will be able to have visitors. He's will be in the ICU in his own room. You will be able to have as many visitors as you do so please, but do be mindful of the people around you, so maybe limit to three or four at a time."

Jay nodded. "Thank you so much doctor."

The doctor smiled. "It's not a problem, it's what I do. I'll be the one that will be keeping touch with you as his condition progresses in either way. Please do as you wait go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat, it's going to be a long night."

They all thanked the doctor before he left and they went back to the other three. "The doctor told us it will be a long night, let's go get some food and we'll explain what's happening." The six of them all left the waiting room, letting the nurse know that they would just be in the cafeteria and left her phone number with her in case something happens to Louis.

***

"WE NEED A CRASH CART! PATIENT IS CRASHING FAST!" The nurse yelled, after Louis had started to seize, his pulse had started to rapidly drop and his blood pressure was increasing very quickly. The doctors managed to stabilize him after a few jolts to his body.

The nurse sighed and turned to the doctor. "How do we tell the family that they might lose their son, let alone three kids?"

"We don't, I'm going to go talk to them about some options. I'm going to put him into a medically induced coma to let his body heal on it's own."

"How long do you think it will take for him to completely heal?"

The doctor shrugged. "I'm only going to give him enough to be asleep for two weeks, then after that it's on him when he wants to wake up."

The nurse nodded, "I'll go order the medication in case then."

**

_"What? Where am I?" Louis asked as he looked around and all he saw was white._

_"You in between Louis. This is where people go when they need to decide whether they stay or they go. It's your decision Louis, no one else's. You have two weeks." And the strange figure disappeared leaving Louis alone until he saw scenes that were happening while he's in the hospital._

_**_

"Coma?" Jay couldn't stand to hear what was hearing, so she got up and left with Dan following behind her, leaving Harry to himself.

Harry let the doctor explain the rest of it and then offered to walk him to where Louis was. The doctor let him have his privacy as he walked into the room. Louis look peaceful as he slept in his hospital bed. He was bandaged up badly and he had the fetal heart monitor around his baby bump.

Harry carefully walked over to Louis and he grabbed his hand. "Stay with us Louis, I know you can do it. You're so strong, I know you can get through this. Do it for us, do it for the babies." Harry brought the hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He then leaned down and he kissed the bump, feeling a slight kick against his face, making the tears turn into a chuckle.

"I love all four of you so much."

**

_Louis looked on as Harry interacted with his lifeless body, he wanted to decided sooner than the two weeks, but his body wouldn't be able to wake up for two weeks. So he had to wait._

_If only he knew that the road ahead of him would be worse than he thought._

 


	11. [ T E N ]- Numb Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again...haha
> 
> warning smut in this chapter

 

 

_"Louis, you gotta catch me first!" Harry yelled as Louis just wanted a kiss and Harry decided to play around and started to run. He wanted to have some fun, but Louis was pouting as he watched Harry run away._

_"Harry, you know I can't run as fast as you."_

_Harry stopped about 300 yards away from Louis with a smile. "So, run to me and then you get a kiss as a reward."_

_Louis rolled his eyes and ran up to Harry who caught him, placing a kiss to his lips._

_"See, I'm a man of my word." Harry smiled against his lips, making Louis chuckle. Harry let down Louis after a few minutes, his eyes not leaving the shorter man's. "I can't wait for next month, we'll be officially together forever."_

_Louis smiled, "I can't wait to be Mr. Louis Styles. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_"Of course baby, you'll be attached to me forever."_

_"That' just sounded like you own me."_

_Harry smirked and gripped his ass. "Well, now one dominates your ass like I do."_

_Louis blushed, slapping Harry in the chest. "Not in public you idiot, you know how I get."_

_Harry's smirk didn't leave his face, he leaned down to Louis' ear. "Maybe when we get home, I can show you just how much I do." And Harry couldn't even blink before Louis was pulling him to the car._

_They didn't make it home._

_**_

_"Baby, can we finally start trying to have a baby? I mean we literally got a married a few hours ago. Please?" Louis asked as he straddled Harry's bare hips. They arrived at their honeymoon destination in Italy and they decided to shower away the smell of the plane, and now Louis was really horny._

_Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist, smirking up at him. "Really? Why don't we do just that and then we order room service. The first night of our honeymoon is spending it together."_

_Louis' eyes darkened as he moved down on the bed until he was eye level with Harry's hardening cock. "Oh, looks like your friend is ready to come out and play."_

_"Would you knock it off with that."_

_Louis pouted and just started to suck Harry off just the way that he liked. He cupped his balls as he hollowed out his cheeks, taking him down further until his nose was pressed against the small patch of pubic hair Harry had. Harry's hips bucked up with his cock hit the back of Louis' throat, expecting to hear Louis gag, he was surprised when he just saw Louis continue on sucking him down._

_"Ohh baby, you and and your filthy mouth."_

_Louis hummd around his cock, bobbing his head up and down getting Harry's cock lubed up with his saliva. Just as he felt Harry's balls tightened, he was lifted from his cock and placed above Harry's mouth._

_"Ride my face baby, I'm going to open you up with my tongue. You're going to make as much noise as you want, but if we get complaints that's all on you." Harry teased before he pulled Louis' hips down and started to lick around his hole._

_"Fuck, Harry." Louis started to grind his hole against Harry's tongue once he entered it inside of him. Louis gripped the headboard as his thighs started to shake from the feeling of being stretched from just his tongue. Louis had to lift himself off of Harry's tongue or he would have came from just him prodding his prostate with the fingers he had added alongside his tongue._

_Harry moved Louis to lay on his back as he hovered over him. "Ready baby?"_

_Louis looked up at him, biting his lip as he spread his legs. "Give it to me...hard."_

_Harry groaned as he pushed himself into Louis, groaning at the tightness of his entrance. He was completely inside of him until he started to thrust into him quickly._

_"Ha-harry!" Louis moaned as he started to meet his thrusts, already loving the feeling of Harry's cock stretching him open._

_"Fuck baby boy, taking my cock so well."_

_"Your cock feels so good, Harry. Please, harder!"_

_Harry gripped his hips harder as he thrusted into him so fast that the headboard started to hit the wall._

_"You are going to be the reason that we get a complaint if you keep this up," Louis managed to get out as he was moaning in between almost every word._

_Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes as he slowed down a bit only to stop and then move over to the couch in the room. "There, now I can move faster."_

_And he did just that. Harry and Louis came within minutes of each other, ending wIth Harry licking Louis' cum off his chest._

_**_

_Louis broke down into tears as he looked at the seventh pregnancy test that he's taken in the past two months, and still nothing. "I don't understand, we're always having sex. Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet?"_

_Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, kissing his shoulder. "We've only been officially trying for two months baby, we need to give it some time. Why don't we relax for the rest of the week and start fresh? Besides your cycle is near, so there won't be anything during those three days."_

_Louis sighed. "I know. But, yeah, why don't we just wait until after? I usually ovulate around the second day after it ends. We can try then?"_

_Harry nodded and kissed his cheek. "Sounds perfect."_

_**_

"Lou, baby. The doctors said the babies are growing so well. They are kicking up a storm every time they hear my voice. I really wish that you could be awake to experience this with us. I love you so much baby, please pull through." Harry kissed his knuckles, keeping their hands intertwined.

"Please Louis, we'll be here for you no matter what," Liam added in, kissing Louis' forehead before him and Zayn said their goodbyes and went to get their daughter.

Jay and Dan left to grab some food, Niall was asleep in the corner. So it was just Harry speaking to him.

"Remember baby, no matter what don't give up. You've got this baby. I've got you, I won't let you down."

**

_Louis frowned, he really wanted to believe Harry, but from all the lies he told him he was having a hard time to believe him._

_Once again, the light that Louis saw through his eyes turned into darkness. Louis' feeling his body convulse once again. The cries, the screams around him as he tried to wake up._

_But he couldn't, he wanted to but, his eyes were so heavy and his body was numb._


	12. [ E L E V E N ] - Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited

 

 

"Help! Help! Doctor, nurse he's seizing!" Harry screamed as if someone was murdering him making Niall literally jump off the chair and onto the ground. Before they knew it they were escorted out of the room so that the nurses and doctors could try to figure out what was happening to Louis.

Harry was pacing back and forth while Niall was sitting on the floor with his head in his lap as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. Harry chewed down on his fingernails as it felt like forever for something to come out to tell them what could be the problem.

As the doctor came out he had an unreadable look on his face, not really knowing how to tell them that Louis would need surgery to save his life. Just as the doctor was about to say something Jay and Dan had arrived looking really worried.

"Great, you're all here. So, what you just witnessed wasn't an actual seizure that was caused by his concussion, it's because his brain is swelling that it's putting pressure in his skull and his body doesn't know what to do about it. We think the best thing to do right now is to go into emergency surgery and take out the part of his skull where his brain is swelling and keep it out until his brain heals."

Jay nodded, his eyes filled with tears. "Will the babies be okay during the procedure?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, we'll have the OBGYN monitoring them during the procedure to make sure there are no complications. I'll go call for a transport to the OR and he'll get the surgery as soon as we can squeeze him in. But, in the meantime, go to the waiting room just outside and someone will come get you after we bring him back."

"Thank you doctor."

He smiled, "No problem, it's just what I do. Saving lives on a daily basis, he will pull through. He's already beat the odds multiple times, just one more bump and it should be smooth sailing."

"So, when his brain heals will you put his skull back in place?"

The doctor nodded. "We will put it back, we won't keep it out of him for too long."

Harry snuck back into Louis' room and kissed his forehead before he followed the rest of them out to the waiting room to eat the food with them.

 

**

 

_Louis sighed as he was finally able to see the light through his eyes, his family was nowhere to be found. It made him really confused, "What's going on?" He asked out loud and the strange figure reappeared._

_"Just another bump in the road. These are all just tests for you and your family. This will tell you who wants you or the babies. And hey, the ones who decided who they want more may actually surprise you."_

_"You mean Harry will surprise me?" Louis scoffed, knowing Harry he would pick the babies over Louis. The strange figure disappeared before Louis got an answer out of him, leaving Louis alone once again. He decided to visit a few of his favorite memories he had with Harry._

 

_**_

 

_"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I will pay for more food and maybe a new shirt?" Louis frantically as he realized he bumped into the new kid at school and managed to get him to spill all his food all over him._

_The taller boy looked at Louis as he brushed himself off. "It's alright, you don't need to. It was my fault too."_

_"But, I was the one who was looking down at my phone as I was walking."_

_"And I was the one staring at you as I collided into you." He smiled making Louis blush. "I'm Harry by the way, and what's your name cutie?"_

_Louis' blush moved to the tip of his ears before he replied. "Louis."_

 

_**_

 

_"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked as he walked up to Louis from behind him, getting a slight jump from startling him._

_Louis turned around, his cheeks bright red. "No one ever has told me that before, why?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Because you are and you're really adorable when I make you blush."_

_"You are such a flirt. You must do this to everyone, right?" Louis trying to make it seem that Harry really didn't like it and that he just pitied him._

_Harry shook his head. "Well for one, I don't openly flirt to just anyone. Just the ones who are just a tad shorter than me, has these really nice blue eyes and a really nice bum." Harry winked at him before he left him standing there looking more flustered than he had been before._

 

**

 

_"I missed you, why were you gone for so long?" Louis asked as he accepted the hug from Harry who hadn't shown up in school for a week._

_"Someone gave me mono, I wonder who that could have been?"_

_Louis couldn't help but blush from the guiltiness. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was still contagious when I let you drink from my smoothie!"_

_"Well, you still were and my mom was furious. She didn't let me out of her sight, she thought I was hooking up with random people even when I told her it was from me sharing a drink with you."_

_Louis couldn't help but laugh, he always loved it when Harry told him the funny stories of what his mother always did. "I'm still very sorry, I didn't know."_

_Harry shook his head, shrugging. "Not like I'm mad at you or anything. I got to watch netflix all week. Watched all of Full House, NCIS and Criminal Minds."_

_Louis pouted. "But, you were supposed to finish Criminal Minds with me."_

_"I was bored, I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine, I'll still make you watch it with me anyways."_

_Harry chuckled. "Alright, sounds fair. Now, come on we have a date with a blonde haired freak and the two doofuses at the diner in ten minutes." Louis chuckled at the nicknames Harry had for Niall, Liam and Zayn._

_Louis smiled as he was pulled by Harry, and his heart couldn't help but beat faster as he thought about the potential idea of dating Harry. He just didn't want to get hurt._

 

_**_

 

Harry couldn't help but look through the photos on his phone, a smile grew and grew on his face as he recalled all of the memories from them. He remembered the first time Louis and him had met, how he wore his food from bumping into Louis. The countless flirting, everything. He just wanted Louis back and he doesn't know why he tried to divorce him in the first place. He should have just listened to his mother and adopted when they hadn't gotten pregnant after the first year.

Harry sighed, he hopes that the last thing he remembers of Louis would be the time meeting with the lawyers. He wanted to make it right, but how?

He already messed up, he doesn't want to make everything ten times worse than it already is. But, he could at least try to see what would happen. He just need to think of a plan and he would need some help.

He sighed hoping that Niall, Liam and Zayn would be on board to help him. He needed to make it right, he wanted to change for the better. He wanted to change for Louis.

 


	13. [ T W E L V E ] - Decisions and Porn?

 

 

"What do you mean you want to change?" Zayn asked, a bit confused as to what Harry was trying to tell them. They were all just really tired and he didn't want this when he didn't even have his coffee yet.

"I want to change for Louis. I feel terrible for what I put him through and I really want to make it up to him when he wakes up."

"But, you do realize he won't see that you've changed until he's woken up, right?"

"Isn't there like this theory that people in a coma can hear what people say around them?" Harry asked, looking at Zayn and Liam who just shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been in a coma but if it wasn't for Louis preventing me you'd be in a coma already if he let me at you." Zayn clenched his fists and Liam wrapped his hand around one of his fists getting Zayn to unclench them.

"Fair enough. Seriously, can you guys help me?" Harry was basically pleading with the two of them at this point.

Liam was the one to speak this time, starting with a sigh. "If it's what you want, and you don't hurt Louis again. We'll try to help you. But, first please cut your freaking hair."

Harry ran his fingers through his long locks, frowning. "Louis always said he liked to pull on it."

"I don't want to know about your sex life. Granted Louis would tell me, but I don't need it a second time," Zayn jokingly gagged at Harry.

**

_"But, Zayn..." Louis whined, "What if he wants to actually have sex with me? I need to know what to do. I'm a seventeen years old and I'm just so clueless. Help?"_

_"Just because Liam let me blow him once doesn't mean I'm the most knowledgeable. Why don't you just watch porn or something?" He said, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing slowly before continuing as if they weren't talking about porn in the middle of the lunch room. And they weren't really whispering either. "It could help you, look at some videos that interest you and it will go into detail about how everything works. But, don't look into the kinky stuff because that shit gets weird and creepy fast. I should know because Liam showed me a video once and it was nasty as fuck. I don't understand how people can be turned on by some of that stuff."_

_Louis was blushing a little bit and couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "You know my family shares a computer, I can't be looking up porn on there." He picked at his fries and dipped it into his ketchup and popping it into his mouth. "I'm not about getting caught by my mother. That would be very embarrassing especially since my siblings eavesdrop on everything my mom and I talk about. How do you think they found out about you know what...."_

_"Shit, forgot about that. Well, umm, what if you watch it on mine? It's password protected so my parents or sisters can't get into it. I think they are all going to this school thing this weekend, so we could have like have a viewing party? You, Liam and I watching porn like it's the greatest thing in the world."_

_"I am not watching porn with my two best friends!" He whisper shouted._

_"What? Who's watching porn with who?" Harry chuckled as he sat down, only hearing half of their conversation._

_Louis couldn't help but blush to a deep red and didn't answer Harry's question that he had asked because frankly he'd probably blurt out the wrong part._

_"These football players got caught in the library watching porn on one of the school computers. Now the school is going to block Facebook, tumblr, Twitter and all of that. Probably might even block it on their server so you can't even get it on your phone."_

_"People are idiots."_

_"You got that right. People these days."_

_"Can we not talk about porn please?" Louis whispered only loud enough for Zayn and Harry to hear._

_"Really? You were just talking about it with Zayn."_

_"He was talking and I was pretending to listen. There's a difference." Louis spoke sticking his tongue out at Harry making him laugh._

_**_

_"Why are we still on this?! I asked about it a month ago!" Louis exclaimed when he arrived at Zayn's to watch the porn he didn't want to watch._

_"You said you wanted to watch." Zayn smirked at him as if he was hiding something._

_"What's with the look?"_

_"What Iook?" He replied, clearly hiding something._

_Louis just rolled his eyes. "The look you always give me when you're up to something evil. I don't like that look."_

_Zayn just chuckled and smirked wider when he heard Liam come down the stairs with Harry._

_"Zayn! What the fuck? Why are you doing this?" He asked in a panic._

_"Giving you what you want."_

_"This is not what I wanted!" He shouted in a whisper. Zayn gave him a look making Louis sigh. "I did, but not this way. I want him to notice me on my own terms."_

_"But, I already have." Harry's voice interrupted both Louis and Zayn making Louis freeze. Zayn and Liam left the two of them to talk things over._

_Louis was confused and didn't know what to think. He thought it was a joke. "Please don't lie to me. I can't deal with another heartbreak."_

_Harry frowned. "I would never lie to you. I've only ever told you the truth. Why would you think I'd lie to you about something like this?"_

_Louis shrugged and looked to the floor, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes. "It's just I know Zayn has been trying to get us together for a while now, and I just don't want this to happen because of him."_

_Harry put his fingers underneath Louis' chin and forced his head up. "Well, Zayn may have said something to me about how he thinks that you and I would be perfect together, but he never told me to do this." He leaned forward and left a soft kiss upon Louis' lips. He pulled back to a very flushed face of Louis._

_Louis could only smile in reaction and on Monday morning they entered the school hand in hand. They were as happy as can be._

_**_

As Louis looked through his memories he couldn't help but wonder why Harry ever changed. He wanted the old Harry back. He needs to make the decision to either go or stay, but he doesn't even know what to do anymore. He decided instead of going through old memories, he'd watch Harry interact with his lifeless body on the hospital bed. After all, he only has a few more days until he really does need to decide.

 


	14. [ T H I R T E E N ]- Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for such a long wait, i hope you're not getting bored with the story. more to come soon!

 

 

 

"I don't understand, he should have woken up already," Harry sighed as he looked at the doctor who was looking over Louis' vitals, he too really confused as to why he wasn't waking up.

"The medication has worn off, I guess we just have to wait for him to wake up himself. It happens all the time, some people just don't wake up right away. But, he's okay, everything is up to standards."

Harry nodded. "Thank you doctor." He smiled and told Harry that he would be back later that day to run a few tests and to check on the babies.

Once the doctor left Harry grabbed Louis' hand and kissed his knuckled. "Baby? I hope you're listening. I know you can pull through this, I know you can." Harry wiped away a few tears as he continued to talk about all the good times, but he didn't mean to start yelling at himself for all the trouble that he put Louis through.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lou. Fuck please just wake up!" He yelled as he gripped his newly cut hair as he rocked back and forth on the floor. Liam and Zayn had found him, they couldn't calm him down so they had to find a nurse who sighed and disappeared only to return with a syringe with a sedative.

"No, no please don't leave me Louis. I'm sorry!" He kept repeating sorry over and over again until Liam and Zayn managed to restrain him enough for the nurse to get the needle into his arm. They carried him to the recliner in the corner of the room and got him comfortable.

"I'm getting off in twenty minutes, I'll let my replacement know what happened and to check up on him periodically." She left quietly leaving Liam and Zayn to themselves.

They just looked at the two of them and then looked to each other. "They are two crazy people in love with each other no matter what happens." Zayn frowned. "Let's just hope when Louis wakes up he feels the same way."

"He's never stopped loving him. Couldn't you tell? Even with all the hate that he had, he always wanted Harry. He'll always want him," Liam added in, making Zayn nod in agreement.

"I just hope that when Louis does wake up he doesn't just jump back into things," Zayn said, earning a nod of agreement from Liam.

"He's not that stupid Zayn."

"I know, but with the hormones and being on medication anything could happen."

**

_It had been two months since Louis and Harry had started seeing each other. It had been vacation when Harry asked the question that made Louis the happiest he's ever could have been._

_"So, I guess the tears is a yes?" Harry asked, his heart racing from even trying to ask him._

_Louis nodded and kissed Harry's lips softly. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Harry."_

_**_

_"Zaynie! Zaynie!" Louis yelled Monday morning as he ran through the hall to get to him._

_Zayn just groaned, it was too early for all the yelling, but he let it slide because it was Louis. "Yes, Lou. What's got you all giddy this early?"_

_"He asked me, he finally asked me to be his boyfriend."_

_"Well?" Zayn asked after Louis just rocked back and forth on his heels as he smiled at Zayn._

_"Well, what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Zayn couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Did you say yes?"_

_"Of course I said yes!" He exclaimed, a little bit too loud for Zayn's liking, but he still couldn't help but be happy for his best friend._

_Zayn smiled at him. "Congratulations Lou. I knew you'd find someone that would accept your weirdness."_

_Louis pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You know I'm only joking Lou."_

_Louis nodded, and let his pout disappear. "We should do a double date! It would be so much fun."_

_Zayn shook his head. "No."_

_"Why not?" His pout came back, and Louis knew that Zayn couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes he always gives him. Since Liam figured that out, he's managed to get by on a lot of things, but that would be a whole nother story in itself._

_Harry had came over and chuckled. "Alright, that look is only used when you want something. So, what is it that you are trying to get from Zayn?"_

_Louis turned around and smiled at his boyfriend. Boyfriend, he thought, he loved saying that all the time. He liked that it was a thing for him to say. "I was trying to get Zayn to agree on a double date."_

_Harry shook his head. "Why don't we do that when we actually have been officially together for more than two weeks?"_

_Louis sighed, but agreed with Harry. "Fine, I'd like that." He turned around to Zayn, who also nodded in agreement. Louis kissed Zayn's cheek before he pecked Harry's lips. "Thank you."_

_Harry and Zayn both smiled at Louis before they all had to go their separate ways when the bell rang._

_**_

"Wha-what happened?" Harry asked as he finally came to after the sedative wore off.

"You started to freak out and screamed because you realized just how terrible you had been to Louis. The only way they could calm you down was to shoot you with a sedative. You've been out for about four hours now. No changes with Louis by the way," Zayn asked after he had finished chewing his sandwich. He threw a bag to Harry, "I got you something, eat up. The doctor told me to make sure you eat and drink cause the side effect of that medication is dehydration and nausea if you don't eat after you wake up."

Harry nodded and stretched before he sat up. He grabbed the water bottle out of the bag and the turkey sandwich, putting the bag to the side. "Thank you."

Zayn just nodded. "Ohh, they did an ultrasound of the babies while you were out. Perfectly healthy and I have new pictures. But, you need to eat before I show them to you cause I know you won't eat while you look at them."

Harry pouted. "Fine." It took him about twenty minutes to eat since he didn't' want to eat too fast and get sick. But, once he was finished Zayn handed him the picture of his three little ones. He smiled down at the photo, there were three letters- a, b, and c- on the photo. The sexes weren't on the photo, as he was waiting for Louis to wake up or even until Louis gives birth. He won't care, he will still love them either way.

"I know this is like far away, but what would you say if we ask you and Liam to be godfathers to two of them?" He looked up and watched Zayn's face turn from neutral to his eyes becoming glassy.

"Really?" He asked, making sure he wasn't dreaming this.

Harry nodded. "You've known Louis basically your whole lives, I wouldn't want to ask anyone else."

Zayn nodded and went over to Harry to hug him. "I may dislike you right now, but you're getting there. Thank you so much."

Harry hugged him back. "It's what Louis would want to."

Zayn pulled back and couldn't help but agree. "He really would."

_**_

_Louis pouted. "I wanted to be the one who asked Zayn and Liam to be godparents." He was looking as the two of them were just watching his lifeless body. He just wanted to wake up, but he didn't even know if he wanted to. He was waiting to see what else will happen. He wanted to wake up, but he decided he'll wait just a bit longer._

_He wanted to make sure that what he was choosing would be the best option._

 


	15. [ F O U R T E E N ] - Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm a terrible person for keeping you guys waiting...a lot goes on in this chapter and if i can get to it, maybe another update in a couple days but no promises. enjoy!
> 
> -hunter xx.
> 
> [not edited]

 

 

Harry was looking at the sonogram pictures as he was holding Louis' hand comfortingly. He could have sworn he felt his hand tighten around his hand, but he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He continued to look at the picture and smiled as he realized that he would be a father to three babies very soon.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in with the ultrasound machine. "I know that we already performed one, but I figured I'd let you see it for yourself. And a very nice gentlemen who just left with his husband asked me to do this as a favor. So, do you want me to do it?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Please, if you don't mind."

The doctor smiled. "Not at all, now let's see your babies. Maybe if they are in the right position we can see the sexes of them. Would you want me to tell you them if I can?"

Harry thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I would like that." He knew Louis probably didn't want to know until they were born, but he wanted to know. He moved closer to the bed and watched as the doctor found each of the babies. He listed off each of their sexes and even pointed to where he could see why each were what.

"Congratulations Harry, two healthy baby boys and one healthy baby girl." The two boys were baby A and B, and the girl was baby C and was she was slightly bigger than baby B. The doctor circled each of them on the screen and labeled each of their sexes before he printed it a few copies. "Here you go and I wish all the best for the two of you."

"Thank you so much doctor." Harry smiled and he turned to Louis and he grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Did you hear that Lou? Two boys and a girl, I know you always wanted a little girl and you get your wish. I really hope you wake up soon, so close to giving birth to our wonderful babies."

**

_Louis frowned, he wished that Harry would have waited to know what the sexes of the babies were, but he sighed after he realized that Harry probably thought knowing would take his mind off of him not being awake. He looked at the emptiness around him and realized that it was time for him to decide what he wanted to do._

_He thought for a second and uttered the words that would take him to where he needed to go. His body disappeared and the white space disappeared showing darkness. Louis felt his body being lifted and his mind coming together that he chose the right thing._

_**_

Harry wasn't paying attention much, only his hand was intertwined with Louis when he felt Louis' hand slip from his. "Wha- Louis? You're awake?"

Louis coughed from his scratchy throat and motioned for Harry to give him some water. Harry poured him some and then Louis was able to talk. "What? Why am I hear? My stomach is so big, how long have I been out?"

Harry sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember grabbing my things to try to find you and then nothing. Why, what happened?"

Harry raised his eyebrow to the first part of what he said, but answered the last part. "You were in a really bad accident, your car is totaled. You hit your head really hard and had brain swelling, so the doctor had to put you in a medically induced coma as your body healed by itself. You have some broken and cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, broken elbow and a fractured ankle."

Louis' mind was fuzzy and it still really hurt. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Well, the doctor said you should have woken up two weeks after, but you've been asleep for almost a month. The doctor had said that you wanted to take your time to wake up and I guess you did."

Louis nodded and he looked down at his bump before Harry went to get a nurse to check his vitals since he was awake. He used that time that the nurse kicked him out to send a mass text to everyone.

To: Jay, Dan, Niall, Zayn and Liam

From: Harry

_He's awake! Doctor and Nurses are looking him over as we speak. But, said that visitors will be allowed after they are done._

He didn't get any replies, but everyone read the text message telling him that they are all probably on their way to come to see him. And just as the Doctor came over to talk to him, Jay and Dan arrived and they listened on. The Doctor said that he was recovering very good, no more brain swelling and all of his fractures and breaks are just about healed. He will have some physical therapy since he's been bedridden for a while, but he predicts that it wouldn't be too long for him for that. The Doctor said a physical therapist will be around tomorrow to evaluate how much therapy he will need.

"Thank you so much doctor, is there anything else we should know?"

"He doesn't remember the accident. Like the last thing he remembers is getting in his car to come find me," Harry answered for the doctor who also added that it's a normal thing to happen and he may actually never remember it, which frankly is a good thing because he's lucky to be alive along with his children.

Jay and Dan nodded at the doctor who smiled before he left. Harry let the two of them go into the room as he went to get some coffee for everyone. He stopped by the nurses station and asked if he could get tea or something for Louis. They had said that yes it would be okay seeing as he doesn't have a specific diet on his chart.

Harry smiled and he went down the stairs to get coffee and tea for everyone. He still remembers how everyone still took everything and then grabbed some muffins before he went back upstairs. He paused at the door as he listened to Louis speaking to his mum and step-father.

"I just, I don't really think that Harry and I should actually get back together just yet. I still love him and want him to be apart of the kids life, but I need time to think and it still hurts what he did to me." Harry frowned, he knew Louis wouldn't accept him back that fast, but he was hopeful. He walked into the room and saw that everyone was there and he gave them what they all usually took. He handed Louis his tea carefully before he sat in the corner as he felt out of place.

Harry sighed. "I think it's best that I go. I'll be back in the morning, glad to see you awake Lou." Everyone just watched as Harry gave them a small smile as he gathered his things and left. Louis watched with a frown hoping that he would have stayed.

"You know, that's the first time he's left you since you've been here?" Zayn added in as he took a hesitant sip of his coffee, smiling as it was just how he liked it.

"Really?" Louis didn't understand why he didn't leave.

"The nurses gave him the permission to sleep here next to you in case something happened. We all couldn't stay and he said that he would do it. Even though he hurt you, he still wants what's best for you. He feels terrible how he treated you."

Louis looked down at the steaming cup of tea and everything just came back to him and tears started rolling down his face. Zayn grabbed his cup of tea and sat at the edge of the bed while everyone left the two of them besides Niall who was comforting him. The two of them always knew what to do to get him to calm down.

"Lou, sweetie can you breathe for Zaynie?" He asked as he grabbed his hands that had started to shake. He placed his hand over his heart, "Follow my breathing, in and out." Zayn and Niall watching as he managed to calm down.

Niall ran his fingers through his hair before he spoke. "You feel overwhelmed?" Louis nodded. "That's normal because you want everything to be different don't you?" They got another nod from him and he curled into Zayn's side when he moved to lay next to him. "You need to explain everything to Harry because he probably just felt that since you had us here that he wasn't needed. But, I could tell you wanted him."

"I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay. I always wanted him to stay."

 


	16. [ F I F T E E N] - Harry, Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy :)

Louis cried for Harry until he managed to fall asleep from being exhausted overall. Zayn and Niall looked at each other before they decided to get Harry back here so the two of them will actually come back.

"I'm already on it Zayn, I'll go try to get Harry back while you keep Louis company." Niall kissed his friend's cheek and went to find the idiot that should be still there.

Zayn sighed and he looked down at his best friend, he hated to see him be like this, all he wants is for him to be happy.

"Zayn, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Louis asked quietly, it was the night after they had the conversation about taking their relationship further.

Zayn could sense the nerves radiating from his best friend. "Lou, would you please stop always thinking of the negative. Why can't you be positive about something for a change?"

Louis sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint him."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't ever disappoint him with anything. If I was him I'd be disappointed that you're not talking to me about your concern."

"I don't know why I can't talk to him about it, yet. I just wanted your advice but I guess it wasn't the best idea."

Zayn shook his head. "No, don't be like that buddy, I'm just trying to help you."

"I know, but it's just so frustrating that I want to be able to show Harry that I'm not so pure."

Zayn couldn't help but laugh. "I'm also pretty sure that Harry couldn't care less as long as you're being honest with him."

Louis nodded and gave Zayn a hug before he watched his friend since diapers walk over to his boyfriend and gave him a tiny kiss to his cheek. Zayn couldn't help but to smile as he knew that Harry made his best friend the happiest boy alive and he was happy because of it.

Zayn knew how much Harry made Louis happy ever since they had gotten together in high school. Even with them being separated for a little bit he knew Louis would make his mind playback the memories that he cherished, the ones that keep his contagious smile on his face.

He smoothed back the hair that fell over Louis' eyes and watched as he curled more into his side as he slept soundly. "Please Niall, make sure Harry knows Louis needs him as much as he does."

**

Niall knew where Harry would be along with what he would be doing. He sighed as he entered Louis' house and found Harry sitting on the bed looking through their wedding scrapbook.

Harry sniffled as he looked at the photos and their wedding day came back to him.

Harry had to keep wiping his hands on his pants, he was so nervous his hands were sweating. He kept smiling towards his mother as she was helping calm him down. Harry was about to say something when the doors opened and the groomsmen and the bridesmaids came out walking hand in hand.

Harry smiled at each of his friends and family walking down the aisle, but he couldn't help but to shed a tear when he set his eyes on his Louis. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands as they finally locked eyes with each other.

Dan kissed Louis on his cheek when he gave him over to Harry and the ceremony started. They both wrote their own vows and there wasn't a dry eye in the church.

"Louis, I don't even know where to start but honestly you've made me the happiest man in the world for becoming my husband. When we first met you were as shy as can be but I've seen you open up and you've become the best thing in my life. You're the light in my life and you always know how to make me happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and be right by your side every step of the way." Harry kissed Louis' knuckled softly, not letting go of his hand as he listened to Louis.

"Harry, you've shown me so much of the world and I owe you everything. I wasn't the most outgoing person before we met, but you've made it possible for me to actually get a job without me getting nervous. You've taught me to not care what other people think and that to just live however I want to. I also can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and go through all the milestones with you."

The priest cooed at the two in love and continued on with the ceremony, smiling after they gave each other their rings and then he was finally able to pronounce them husband and husband. They sealed it with a soft kiss to their lips.

**

Harry flipped the page to the photos at the reception, still not noticing Niall in the doorway.

They were on the dance floor, dancing to Amazed by Lonestar and Louis had his head rested on Harry's shoulder. They danced for the first time as a married couple and were soon joined by the rest of their guests dancing to the song.

Harry leaned back and pecked Louis' lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

**

"Harry?" Niall sat next to him as he waited for his friend to say anything.

"What? Coming here to tell me more bad things I've done?" He asked wiping his eyes from the tears, his wedding band was put back on his finger making Niall smile proudly.

"You didn't have to leave you know."

"It felt like no one wanted me to be there anymore."

Niall shook his head. "That isn't true, there was a specific person who never wanted you to leave."

Harry turned to Niall. "Who?"

"Louis, he started crying when you left. Yeah he may still be a bit mad at you, but he still loves you so very much."

"I still can't help but love him too, but I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"With the help from everyone I don't think you can hurt him again."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kill you myself."


	17. [ S I X T E E N ] - Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so college started again so updates will be sporadic... sorry

 

 

Harry ended up back at the hospital, Louis wanting to talk to him alone, making Harry nervous as to what they needed to speak about. He walked into the hospital room and found Zayn cuddling with Louis on the bed.

Louis looked up with puffy eyes from crying a bit too much when Harry left. He looked to Zayn who just nodded and kissed his forehead before he left the room. Louis patted the bed where Zayn had just left and smiled when Harry sat there.

Harry sat there awkwardly until Louis decided to take his hand and let him feel the kicks that the babies were doing. “Does that hurt?”

“I mean they are kicking hard, but it makes me smile that there are babies inside of me.”

Harry smiled when he felt three discrete kicks from each of the babies. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize please, let’s just put it behind us.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we aren’t officially getting back together, but we’ll work on it. I want to stop the divorce stuff, but we need to go to counseling or something where we can discuss where we went wrong. I don’t want the babies to grow up with parents that aren’t together.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “I think that would be a great idea.”

Louis sighed in content and laid his head onto Harry’s chest. “I haven’t been able to sleep recently and you know how your heartbeat always got me to sleep. So do you mind?”

Harry shook his head, getting a bit more comfortable as he watched Louis fall fast asleep curled around him like he was a body pillow. He rubbed a hand over his belly, something he would do even before they were trying to get pregnant. He looked down at Louis as he shifted around, only curling around Harry more and hooking his leg over Harry’s.

Harry didn’t know how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was being poked in the cheek by Louis to wake him up. “Hmm, what?”

“I need to pee and you’re kind of in the way.”

Harry quickly got off the bed and helped Louis to the bathroom, wheeling his IV stand with him. He waited outside the door for Louis to help him get back in bed.

“Where is everyone else?” Louis asked after he got comfortable and let Harry into the bed as well.

“Work probably, that’s how it was when you were asleep. I was the only one who had a boss that understood someone needed to be here. All I have to do is work on my computer for a few things and it doesn’t take long.”

“Do you still get the same pay?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve been saving for the babies actually. Have a nice amount of money in the account.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, once I found out you were pregnant I made it my mission to help in whatever way you needed.”

Louis smiled, a light blush evident on his cheeks. “Thank you.”

**

Louis was discharged the next week, wanting Harry back at the house with him to help with cleaning and getting the nursery together. Carrying triplets made him bigger than what he could handle, so it was difficult for him to stand on his feet for long periods of time. So he was mainly in his bed sleeping or on the couch watching the television bored out of his mind.

“Harry entertain me, I’m bored.”

“What do you want me to do?” Harry just finished painting the nursery and had just got out of the shower.

Louis shrugged. “I want to go look at puppies.”

Harry just couldn’t help but to laugh. “Why puppies?”

“So I can have something to do while you do the nursery. We could go to a pound?”

Harry nodded. “Of course, let’s go before it gets dark.” He helped Louis to the car after he got his shoes on and they were on their way.

When they got there Louis was immediately drawn to the older dogs and not the puppies. Harry stayed with the puppies, but smiled when he heard Louis giggle as one of the dogs was licking his face. Harry had to take a photo when the dog sniffed his stomach and wagged her tail excitedly.

“Harry, I think she’s the one.” Louis smiled when the dog nuzzled her nose into his stomach when she felt kicks.

“It says her name is Roxy and she’s a rottweiler-pitbull terrier mix. Says that she is about four years old and was surrendered to the pound. She’s been here for a year.”

Louis frowned and kissed her head. “Well, I’m sure you’ll fit right at home.”

Harry went to speak to the receptionist about adopting her, she said that they don’t usually let people take the dog home on the same day, but since she’s been here the longest she was an exception and that they would have someone come out to check out her living conditions in a couple days. Harry paid the fee and signed all the papers before he went back to Louis. “Come on baby, looks like we’ve gained a family member.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, she’s ours.”

“Did you hear that girl? You get to go home with us!” She licked Louis’ face excitedly, then going over to Harry and literally jumped into his arms. He chuckled and just carried her out of the pound since she didn’t want to be put down.

Harry took them to the store and bought all of the necessities needed for the new dog, even a bunch of toys for the dog to play with.

Louis was excited as she didn’t even pull as he hooked up the leash onto her new collar, probably her knowing he was carrying precious cargo. He walked her around while Harry spoke to the vet part of the store and he had an appointment to get all her paperwork in order. Smiling when she wagged her tail at Harry and Louis let go of the leash and watched her run over to him and right into his arms.

“Woah there girl,” Harry spoke as his face was attacked with kisses. He carried her to the car and drove them home. They let her explore the house while they set up her bed and a toy bin for her. Harry knew Louis needed time, but he was hopeful it wouldn’t take to long and maybe Roxy could be the reason that brings them together before the babies.

 


End file.
